El Tigre AU Ideas
by May 16 writer
Summary: Alternate universe fanfic ideas that I may or may not write in the future. Give me your thoughts on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas. Here's my gift to you.**

The Mask of Zorro AU

During the Spanish Revolution, Mexico lives under the rule of the cruel General Domingo Zhar enslaves peasants and sometimes murders them. But his acts of cruelty are defeated by the brave masked vigilante El Tigre who bravely fights off Domingo's men who's identity is unknown. His true identity is the wealthy Don Alfonso Posada who lives happily with his lovely wife Catalina and their baby daughter Frida. However Domingo learns Alfonso's secret and confronts him in his home. The two fight and Domingo nearly kills Alfonso but Catalina sheilds him from the blow resulting in her death. Domingo who was once infatuated with Catalina blames Alfonso for her death so he arrests him and as he revenge he steals Frida as his own child and takes her back to Spain. In jail Alfonso meets three orphan boys Manny, T.J, and Davi who despite their young age are very clever and skilled and together they manage to escape prison. Seeing their pontential Alfonso decides to raise the boys in hiding. Nineteen years later the boys grow up to be thieves and con artists much to the disapproval of Alfonso.

General Domingo Zhar has returned with Frida now a young woman as his ward and is more cruel and ruthless than ever now in prisoning and even murdering innocent people. Though unknown to him Frida secretly frees his slaves and prisoners and is plotting against him. One day during one of their scams Manny saves Frida from drowning and falls in love with her but unfortunately Domingo is very possessive of Frida and has developed lustful feelings toward her due to her resemblance to her late mother.

Upon learning that both his archenemy and long lost daughter have returned Alfonso trains Manny to become the new El Tigre only this time instead of a vigilante he is a gentleman thief who is secretly stealing evidence to expose Domingo's corruption to the Spanish crown while at the same time trying to avoid Frida who is trying to catch the masked thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Cops and Thieves, No superpowers, freneimes turned lovers AU.

Manny Rivera is the son of a soldier who fights for honor and the grandson of a thief who steals from people. At a young age he witnesses the murder of his father, mother, and grandfather by an evil organization of villains for a reason unknown to him. He avoids getting killed because his parents hid him in a closet. He is then moved to an orphanage where he meets T.J and Davi. As he grows up he is torn between weather he wants to be an honorable solider like his father or a low life thief like his grandfather. Unable to decide he grows up to be an honorable thief. At age twenty one he along with his buddies T.J the lecherous brains and Davi the soft hearted muscles who steal items targeted by criminals and rob corrupt officials.

Meanwhile Manny's old childhood sweetheart Frida Suarez is the daughter of the city's top policeman and is training to become a top inspector. Most of her co workers think she only got the job because of her father and often harass her about but she is determined to prove that she can be just as good of a cop as her father was. Manny and Frida are rivals with her constantly hunting him down despite the fact that they're both still sweet on each other

A brand new weapon is created but it's highly dangerous and must be under police protection. The weapon becomes targeted by the same organization that killed Manny's family so Manny and his gang plan to steal it before they do and avenge the deaths of his family. There's just one problem, the cop who is guarding the weapon happens to be Inspector Frida Suarez.


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia AU. But not entirely like the movie.

King Emiliano Suarez of Spain helped the people of Mexico fight against the tyranny of Italy but shortly after their victory he and his beloved family were murdered. Years later Mexico has now become overrun by Italian mercenaries forcing it's people into poverty. However there's a rumor that Emiliano's youngest daughter Princess Fridaniella Suarez may have survived the night the royal family was murdered and her grandmother Dona Sandra Mondragon is offering a huge reward to anyone who can bring her back.

Enter Manny Rivera, a charming, streetwise Mexican con artist who think he's won the jack pot when he meets Frida a beautiful, headstrong, Spanish maid who bears a strong resemblance to the lost princess. He and his partner T.J plan to pass her off to trick Sandra but is she just a concidental look alike or the real deal?

Meanwhile Sergio son of the Italian general who killed the Suarez family is convinced that Frida is her so he decides to hunt down the three of them and kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Maternal Instinct AU

This one focuses more on Maria.

One morning Maria wakes up to discover that her son Manny is missing and that no one remembers him except her. When she talks to Rodolfo he claims that they never had a son and that they were never married because they broke up after college. She questions Grandpapi, Chakal, everyone who has ever known Manny but they all say the same thing. That Manny Rivera does not exist. Just when she starts to think that she's going crazy she finds out that Frida Suarez had also disappeared and everyone says that she never existed either. Everyone except her mother two women team up and begin a search to find their children leading them to discover a conspiracy plot but the villain behind all of it has no idea how far a mother will go for her child.


	5. Chapter 5

Simpsons AU

This is actually just something I wrote for amusement because I noticed some similarities between the two shows. Both use elements of comedy and family while featuring a male lead character who's a jerk with a heart of gold who can be selfish and stupid (Though Manny is ten times smarter than Homer) but has good intentions and will do anything for their family. Not to mention both male leads have parents who are separated, have difficult relationships with their fathers and absent mothers (Though Rodolfo and Maria are ten times more loving, caring, and supportive than Abe and Mona). Both male leads have a blue haired female love interest who is always faithful and supportive though jealous and possessive from time to time. Both female leads have older sisters who bully but sincerely love their younger sister and have families who disapprove of their love interests. Both couples have their relationship constantly put to the test (Though it's more of a friendship/hinted romance with Manny and Frida). Both even have an annoying but good hearted side character who wants to be friends with the male lead even though the male lead just hates him. (Davi is this to Manny as Ned is this to Homer). Finally it is confirmed by the creators that in the future Manny and Frida are destined to one day get married and have three children which consists of one misbehaving son and one well behaved daughter. Also I read somewhere that they would later have a fourth child, a daughter but I'm not sure if that's cannon.

Manny Rivera - Homer Simpson

Frida Suarez - Marge Simpson

Emilio Rivera - Bart Simpson

Lorena Rivera - Lisa Simpson

Francesca Rivera - Maggie Simpson

Rodolfo Rivera - Abe Simpson

Anita and Nikita Suarez - Selma and Patty Bouvier

Davi Roccoco - Ned Flanders

Vice Principal Chakal - Mr. Burns

Django of the Dead - Moe Szyslak

Zoe Aves - Mindy/Laureleen Lumpkin (So I decided to combine the two women for this deal with it.)

Sergio and Dr. Chipotle Jr. - Lenny and Carl (Though they wouldn't be Manny's friends, they would only hang around him because they had the hots for his wife)

Sophia - Mrs. Krabappel

El Oso - Groundskeeper Willie

Toshiro - Principal Skinner

Principle Tonio - Reverend LoveJoy


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Bride AU

Per request of a guest in the review section.

Manny is the son of a farm hand who works for a wealthy land owner. As a child he is best friends with the land owner's daughter Frida and the two children spend their days causing mischief and playing harmless pranks on people. During childhood their relationship is that of two close friends but when Manny grows into a handsome and adventure seeking young man and Frida grows into a beautiful, headstrong young woman they fall in love and Manny proposes. But Frida's father refuses to let her marry him because of how poor he is so he leaves to make his fortune. Unfortunately one day he is attacked by the dread pirate El Tigre and believed to be dead leaving Frida heartbroken.

Later Prince Django becomes infatuated with Frida's beauty and demands her hand in marriage. Though she does not love him, she is too grief stricken too care. However the royal wedding is put on hold when she is abducted by Sergio an Italian criminal bent on starting a war on the kingdom after he was mocked and insulted by it's people and his two henchmen: T.J a fencer wanting to avenge his father and Davi a humble strong man looking for work. Frida manages to escape the three men but ends up abducted a second time by the dread pirate El Tigre.

However the dread pirate El Tigre is not at all what she expected him to be. For one thing he's younger, more cocky, and very familiar.

If I write this Frida will definitely do more than Buttercup did. Also I plan to use some details from the book as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Wallace and Gromit AU

Manny is a man who works a humane animal control specialist along with his very intelligent and loyal pet Zebra Donkey. Their job is to capture animals that cause trouble in Miracle City then relocate them to a more fitting habitat but recently they've been having trouble finding suitable habitats for the animals and are running out of storage room. To make matters worse a mysterious creature known as the were-tiger gets loose in town and every night it robs stores and stands, eating all the food though surprisingly it's relatively harmless. Local game hunter and Manny's rival Django wants to just kill the animal but because it hasn't harmed anyone the town votes that Manny tries to capture it but Zebra Donkey learns that there's more to this creature than they thought.

If I write this it is going to be mostly based off of the feature film Wallace and Gromit The Curse of the Were-rabbit but I may add in details from the two shorts The Wrong Trousers and A Matter of Loaf and Death.


	8. Chapter 8

Galavant AU

Galavant - Manny Rivera

Princess Isabella - Frida Suarez

Sid - David Roccoco

Madalena - Zoe Aves

King Richard - Sergio

Gareth - Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Vincenzo - T.J

Gwynne - Andrea

Jester - Cactus Kid

Roberta - Sophia


	9. Chapter 9

Phantom of the Opera AU

It's actually more of a Phantom of the Rock Opera.

Django is a rock and roll prodigy who performs at Miracle City's famous concert hall. He also has a talent for pyrotechnics and special effects and a girlfriend who serves as his back up singer. One night before a concert he catches her cheating on him with one of his band memebers. Enraged, he gets into a fight which causes them to accidentally break a machine he built that was designed to produce fireworks during the show but it unstable chemicals were used in building it. The machine explodes which leads to Django's girlfriend getting killed and his entire body being set on fire, burned off all his skin but miraculously he lives. Due to the chemicals he can live as just a skeleton but also due to the chemicals neither his skin or his hair will ever grow back leaving him looking like a grotesque and frightening man. The whole incident leaves him insane and emotionally disturbed so he goes into hiding underneath the concert hall.

A year later, Frida Suarez is gifted with an incredible singing voice and dreams of becoming a famous singer at the concert hall. Unfortunately due to her inexperiance as a singer she is only given a position in the chorus. Frida happens to resemble Django's deceased girlfriend so he begins to give her singing lessons in private while also sabotaging the shows at the hall to ensure that Frida becomes the famous singer she dreams of being. He succeeds but soon Django becomes infatuated with Frida due to her reminding him of his girlfriend and he plots to make her his by any means necessary, even if she doesn't return his feelings. But Manny Rivera, a lead guitarist and Frida's childhood friend is determined to rescue her from the phantom's clutches no matter what.


End file.
